Sakura Hio Haruno
by luckienumber
Summary: "S-Sakura…...r….." "I can't hear you, Shizuka. I can't understa-" "RUN!" Sakura looked over her shoulder and let out a blood-curdling screech of pure terror. "...Just a bad dream.." ...If only it was just a bad dream
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Luckienumber here! It's been a while. I started college this fall and boy is it challenging. But anyway, here is a story I've been working on since April. Tell me what you think and don't forget to check out the mini poll on my profile. Enjoy the first installment of Sakura Hio Haruno (name subject to change. Suggestions?)

Enjoy! :)

* * *

...

"_Shizuka! Come out, come out wherever you are!" A coral haired girl ran around ran barefoot through the grassy field. _

_S__he looked left and saw a glimpse of white. Smiling as if she'd won, she sneakily stalked over leaning in closely._

"Boo!...Aww poo! It's just a silly ole flower!"

With new determination, she scrounged around in hopes of winning this game of hide and seek. She wasn't planning on giving her desert to her sister tonight, Mom made her favorite.

**Sister, Sister Saku-chan, Catch as many as you can..  
**_  
"W…..what was that?"_

**Sister, Sister Saku-chan, Catch as many as you can..  
**_  
There it was again! It sounded familiar...something like...Shizuka!_

"Shizuka?"

She heard it. It sounded like her sister. But where was it coming from? She clutched the sides of her little lavender dress to keep it from blowing as a gust of wind blew in her face, catching her attention.

**Chase them to the end of town, Make sure no one is around**_**..  
**__  
It happens again! But...it was..closer..yet farther away._

"S-Shizuka-chan?...Shi-chan?...Hello?"

**As soon as you bite their necks, Make sure there is no blood left  
**  
_Suddenly, it was getting darker and colder. And Scarier._

"_Shi-chan? This isn't fun anymore…...Shizuka! I-I'm scared!"  
__  
_**Sakura…...Saaakuraaa  
**_  
She put her hands to her ears trying to block out the sounds. The wind started to pick up while the trees and grass were thrashing, crows were cawing… Crows! Something was wrong._

"...very wrong.."

She ran through the trees dodging, ducking, and yelling for her sister.  
She tripped on a tree root and rolled down a hill and landing who knows where. After trying to get up and she looked around. Everything looked the same.

"Shi-chan! Where are you! SHIZUKA-"

_Her foot connected with something flesh-like. She slowly looked down and found her sister's body lying there in a pool of blood and mangled grass. Leaping to her sister's side, Shizuka's skin was insipid and her breathing was ragged and heavily forced with short gasps._

"S-Sakura…...r….."

"_I can't hear you, Shizuka. I can't understa-"_

"RUN!"

Sakura looked over her shoulder and let out a blood-curdling screech of pure terror.

...  
...

She sat up, clothes clinging to her skin with sweat. She curled into a protective fetal position, rocking back and forth trying the quell her fears, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"..That song...that stupid song.." she whispered.

PEEEP PEEEP PEEEP. PEEEP PEEEP PEEEP. PEE-crash!

Her fist sat on the heap of metal that was once an alarm clock. That fist opened then moved to detangle her unruly salmon locks.

"purrrrrr...mew..."

"Caeleste hun, come here girl." Sakura grabbed her little fury friend and held her close.

"Mommy's okay, she just had another bad dream…"

_If only it was a dream..._

_..._

* * *

_..._

Well there you have it! Chapter one.

Thanks for reading and please review, constructive feedback would be much appreciated. Thanks guys! Until next time!  
-Luckienumber


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeey Back for Chapter 2! This is Luckienumber and thank you to those who read the last chapter. Pease read and review! The chapters won't be long at first but bear with me, they will get longer in time. If you have questions, feel free to ask in the reviews and I will answer them as best I can. Please enjoy this new installment!

Enjoyyyyyy!

* * *

...

Sakura Hio Haruno…

What a name, right? At the age of 17. Sakura is a vampire hunter. Now you're probably thinking, 'oh yeah, what of it?'  
But it's quite yes, Sakura is a vampire hunter, although, due to complications during birth she has special abilities that usual hunters would not you are probably getting impatient so I'll go ahead and tell you that there are a few.

Two to be exact. well technically three but only two are due to the complication.

This ability runs in the family and kind of skips a few generations at a time.

It's called the Eyes of Galetheron which is the cause of her emerald eyes. They allow her to read minds and see into any time past, present and future.

Celest's Amulet, which is a teleporting amulet, is also passed down through the family. The amulet has an ruby shaped like an octagon on a rose gold dainty chain.

These abilities have gotten her in a bit of trouble but have been very crucial to her search for her reason to live. And her search has brought her to Cross Academy. After making a deal with the headmaster Kaien Cross, she is now a registered student and is at her hotel preparing to move into campus dorms.

~~~~~SHH~~~~~

While looking out the window of the car, Sakura's mind drifted. Things have been hard for her but she's going to make things right. She'll make everything okay and she won't have nightmares anymore.

"_Sakura...Saaakuraaa...Saku.."_

"..ra….Miss Sakura!"

Blink.. oh that's right, Cross...okay.

"Miss Sakura, are you alright? You look a little dizzy, do you need some water?" The driver opened her door and offered his hand to her.

"Oh, no thank you Sir. I'm fine...I was just..daydreaming is all." She looked off to the side.

"Ah, Shiraki Toku at your service, Miss. Now come along, Headmaster is waiting."  
Shiraki took her hand and guided her to the front door, if that's what you want to call it. It was a least ten feet tall and six feet wide with gold borders, engraved spirals, and the school logo.

As the made their way to Headmaster Cross's office, she tried to make small talk.

"Shiraki-san, how long have you been working for Cross-sama?"

"Well Miss Sakura, I would say it's been about 20 years, give or take a few. I have been with the Headmaster through the good and bad over the years and more recently the tragic death of his adopted daughter in an unfortunate 'accident'." The emphasis of his last word made it seem like he did not believe it was such.

But Cross's daughter must be the reason he was distant and blunt over the phone.

"Ah, here we are," Shiraki gestured to a door similar to entrance but on a smaller scale.

Sakura could feel the intensity behind the doors from where she stood behind Shiraki. He knocked on the door thrice and then waited patiently in silence.

"Enter." With that said, the doors opened wide revealing a large dark brown mahogany desk in the center of the office. Leaning against said desk was Headmaster Kaien Cross with a smile that would have been fully believable if his eyes had told the same story.

However, they were full of sadness, loneliness, and grief.

"Hello and Welcome Miss Haruno, I trust your ride to the school was pleasant?"

"Quite pleasant Headmaster, thank you. It was very generous of you." She smiled politely.

"Oh think nothing of it. And please call me Kaien. We will be working together on a few things so we need to be comfortable around each other." He gave another smile.

Sakura could tell Kaien was trying to seem as happy a possible but she could see past his lie.

...

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Please please please do me a huge favor and review!

I would really appreciate it! Plus I will be giving shout outs to loyal reviewer and may even have a contest for the loyal reviewers in the story later on!

Until next time on Sakura Hio Haruno! (still subject to change and suggestions are still welcome, might even have a poll)  
-Luckienumber!


End file.
